


Shadow and Michael Watch A Cursed Movie (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, OC, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Shadow having Michael watch a film he truly hates with every fiber in his being, but suddenly things start to take a turn for the worst during a Halloween party. What happens to them? READ TO FIND OUT! (Thanks to Shadow_Darkclaw  for the request! ALSO: The OC's rightful owners/creators are in the credits/CAST.)





	Shadow and Michael Watch A Cursed Movie (Story Request)

Today was just an ordinary day. Nothing much was going on except the fact that today was Halloween. The night of scary stories, the night of mammals to be in costumes, the night of spooks and parties to be thrown. On a cold but frightful night, there was a party of mammals in the home of Shadow, the silver fox who was in the outfit of a video game character. That also was what Michael was wearing, the rabbit having to be in an outfit from a video game as well. 

The others were wearing something different and not totally nerdy. Katrice had a simple mixed outfit of a magical girl and witch. Fever went as a skeleton with Trish being a pumpkin scarecrow queen. Tee was a superhero who wore his underwear with Jake being in a strange anime costume that only him and Tee could ever understand. Evan was dressed as a mummy and came with a staff to go along with the look. Everyone was just having a blast. Talking, watching Halloween themed shows and movies, eating some of the sweets while giving some away to trick or treaters that would pass by the place.

Michael and Shadow were on the couch watching some 80’s films that were playing on a station. Michael had Katrice next to him as he was explaining his outfit to her. 

“So..it’s not some weird blue pajamas?” Katrice asked while looking at his costume with a puzzled expression.

“No. It’s called the Armored Vault jumpsuit. Not pajamas.” Michael was correcting her as she just shrugged to herself.

“Still looks like pajamas. Which I find stupid to wear during some apocolypse.” Katrice took a sip of her iced strawberry lemonade with a smirk. She knew he was pressing with Michael’s buttons since he sighed and took a drink from his cup.

“Oh common! This was good to get online! Least I didn’t go overboard like Shadow.” Michael pointed out at the silver fox wearing a heavy military like armor on him complete with a metal riot shield helmet to boot.

“Heeey. What’s wrong with the look?” he opened his helmet flap to expose his face to the red panda and rabbit.

“You look like you are preparing to mow down kids to get the candy first.”

“That is like hundreds of dollars. Mine was just a hundred bucks on a sale.” Said the rabbit as he took a bite of some chips.

Shadow looked at his arms and body. “I think it is money well spent though” They both agree, despite the huge price, it does seem like money wasn’t going down the drain.

“Just don’t go crazy with money dude.” Michael said out of concern.

“I will. No worries. But make fun of my costume again, and I might just have you watch ‘the movie’ again…” The silver fox smiled over to the rabbit.

Instantly, Michael’s eyes widened. His soul left his body it seemed. Scarred for life. “You wouldn’t daaarreeeeee.”

Katrice then looked on with interest. “Wait. What movie?”

“We can answer that.” Jake and Tee came around and sat by the mini couch that was close by with Tee getting to fix his cape. He always hated the capes of some superhero costumes. It should be banned!

“You see, the thing about Michael is that he loves classic films. Timeless films that always were big hits or cult followings...but one type of movie he loves the most is...zombie films.” Tee said as he took a big boy gulp from his drink.

Katrice rolled her eyes. She already knew that about Michael. Him and Fever watch zombie films all the time. So what could be the big deal of it? What do zombie films have to deal with Michael being afraid?

“It was called Dawn Of The Dead.” Jake filled in for Tee,

“Just to clarify, it’s the remake I hate, not the original.” Michael was now letting his inner geek out.

“Wait...so...remakes DON’T make things better?” Katrice acted coy with a snarky grin and a chuckle. “Honestly I can understand Michael’s pain in a way. They do tend to get awful.”

Michael was now more proud of his girlfriend than ever before. She understands his pain and suffering when it comes to movies. He felt his need to hug her increase by tenfold. 

“However.” Katrice started to continue. “I still don’t get why you hate this remake of a zombie film? Aren’t zombie films...the same?”

A long gasp was made by everyone. Even Fever and Trish from the snack table letted out their voice of concern over what she had just said. Katrice knew she was gonna get an earful from the hardcore nerds.

Michael started to explain. “Katrice. Honey. You don’t get it. I hate the remake because it is FAR different from the film. I mean, what sounds scarier, zombies that walk in hordes or zombies that run?”

“I guess in hor-”

“Would you find four characters interesting or a whole group.”

“Less is more so four-”

“DOES A RAIDER INVASION SOUND BETTER OR DOES TWO BUSES CHARGING THROUGH A WHOLE SWARM OF ZOMBIES SOUND GOOD?!”

“MICHAEL YOU ARE CONFUSING MY BRRAAAIIINNNNNNNNN!”

Katrice falls back onto the couch with her brain overworked from the powerload of questions and her face having to suffer from movie talk about a film she has no knowledge of.

Michael apologized and started to give his explanation. He hated the film for the lack of care, the lack of a good story, and the lack of development that the original had that made said original become the best zombie movie of all time. Of course, with a certain virus movie having people believe it was a zombie movie, this remake came to be and it became hated by all of the original director’s fans. Michael was one of them.

He always hated the movie. It was something that he never liked as a kid, and the more he learned of this movie the more it became a bare nuisance to him. This film was a disaster according to the rabbit. He felt like he was the only one who saw the flaws of this remake. Was he among the weak minded? 

“I just...I hate it Kat.” He called Katrice by her nickname to show he was dead serious. This film was a disaster to him. 

“Yeaaah.” Shadow started to lean back onto the couch and have his arms go behind the back of his helmet. “I remember showing him that movie like it was only yesterday.”

“But...it was yesterday.” Michael corrected Shadow who looked at him. 

“Oh.” Even with the interruption, he continued. “Anyways, it all happened yesterday on a cool sunny day.”

(FLASHBACK)  
Michael was chilling on his couch. A drink of cola in his hand and taking a sip. He was watching some cringey gaming failure compilations that ruined reputations and crushed many dreams of success. It brought a smile to the rabbit’s face. He had a friend over, that friend being Shadow who came over with a cup of noodles in his hand and started to eat away.

“Yo dude.” Shadow spoke up with a mouthful. “You wanna watch the movie I picked out?”

“Uhhh sure.” Michael was happy to oblige. Shadow seemed really excited to show it. He wouldn’t let Michael in on what it was however. 

“Good!” He quickly started to make over to the Xbox One and began to open a case. Michael started to try to get a peak of the cover of the disc case. He swore it looked familiar with the color.

His xbox started to load up the disc and was ready to show it the menu. As soon as the menu played, he saw the familiar look. That nightmarish cover. That poster for the worst film in all of history by the rabbit’s standards. It was the remake of his beloved film.

“WHAT?!?! SHADOW NO!” Michael nearly dropped his drink out of fear. What in the world was Shadow doing?!

“Oh yes. I got this movie just to have you watch it.” He did a sly evil laughter in his throat which got Michael to stand up.

The rabbit was panicking as his controller was in the hands of the silver fox. “DON’T DO IT! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! IT IS DARK MAGIC!”

“Ohhhh. I know.” He presses the ‘A’ button, and Michael starts to scream like a girl in an 80’s horror flick. It scared him right to the core. The worst zombie film ever to him. 

He tried to get up quickly to leave. Probably to hide in the bathroom until the movie was over. It was all foiled however, as a sheer mass of weight pinned him to the couch. The mass weight being of the silver fox who was now sitting on the stomach of the rabbit who was trying hard to push him off.

“GRRRR! LEMME GO!” Michael shouted to try to get Shadow to surrender this evil act.

“Nooope~ You gotta watch it!” Shadow had that slick smirk on him. The kind that knew he was going to be trouble.

“BUT WHY?! IT’S AWFUL!” Michael continued to struggle with no avail.

“Hey, you made me play that scary maze game and scared me!” Shadow was placing the controller to the side of the couch as the rabbit tried to push him off.

The rabbit chuckled to himself. “It was funny though.” He then turned his attention to his screen to see the beginning of the film was starting to play. “OH BUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THIS IS TORTURE!” 

Shadow paid no attention to the rabbit. His pleads and asking for forgiveness were nothing but just a faint whisper. He wanted to make sure that Michael was going to suffer the same way he did. Shadow was afraid of maze’s now because of that game that Michael made him play. Now, he was going to have his victim suffer and be afraid of this movie now more than ever.

As the movie went on, Michael was panicking more. He seemed to be an endless machine that screamed and demanded the xbox to turn off. He wouldn’t stop struggling even when he took short breathers. He really didn’t like this film. Not even close to sharing any joy to it.

Halfway through, he was tired from it all. He just was refusing to look and only just trying to ignore the scenes that were going through. It was all stupid. It all insulted his intelligence of the true film cinema that he remembered fondly and well. Like, how the heck could a feral walk and run through the hordes of zombies?! Without getting bit or hurt?! 

He looked over to the evil silver fox who still was sitting on him. Ignore his crushed bones and the weight going to snap the bunny in half. All of which wasn’t true, but sounded like good enough lies to get him to get off. All of which never worked. That fox was too dang smart.

“I STILL HATE THE FACT THAT THEY RUN! WHY MUST THEY RUN?!” Michael was swearing under his breath from rage.

“Simple. That’s how they are. The dead can run.” Shadow had his sinister grin. He knew what he was saying was getting Michael all frustrated.

“IT MAKES NO SENSE! THEY ARE DEAD! YOUR BODY WOULD BE STIFF! YOUR BRAIN WOULDN’T WORK THAT WELL!” Michael was starting to feel the nerd rage start to build up in him. 

Shadow then started to feel his legs and his rear getting to have Michael’s paws on them. “W-what the heck ar-” he started to feel the sheer force the rabbit was starting to show off. 

Michael was releasing his raw strength. He was grateful to have done those dumbbell lifting. “I SHALL NOT LAY MY EYES ON THIS TRASH NO MORE!” With one powerful push, he was able lift the sort of heavy silver fox up in the air. His arms showing no sign of being tired. “I WILL TURN IT OFF!” 

He threw Shadow over to the other couch that was nearby, having the fox let out a small ‘ooph!’ in the process. Michael started to get up and off of the couch to run over to his xbox. Of course, this meant that his punishment would end so abruptly. Shadow refused to let him get away with this. He started to get himself back up onto his paws and pounce forward towards the rabbit. Tackling and knocking him down on the floor.

“You ain't getting off that easy!” Shadow said as he was grabbing onto the rabbit’s wrist to prevent him from reaching towards the console.

“I shall remove this blasted thing from my screen!” With the strength still in his system, he began to roll over the silver fox to have the bunny now be the one on top. Then Shadow started to roll around as well. Soon the two were rolling around and starting to try to one up each other and prevent the other from winning.

Michael was crawling over to the Xbox. He was determined to shut it off. He had to. For his sake. For his sanity. Of course, Shadow grabbed his legs and pulled him away as he was holding onto the rug to prevent himself from being separated from the box that was playing that damned movie. 

After having to pull him closer, Shadow once again tackled onto him and pin his arms and tried to prevent him from squirming anymore. Michael growled as he was moving his legs and head to escape.

“OH COMMON!” Michael yelled as he felt himself starting to lose his strength.

“YOU SHALL SUFFER WITH ME!” Shadow was not going to let go. He needed the bunny to make sure he would feel the torment just like with how he felt. They both had to be even.

“I will never!” With one last bit of power he had in him, he got to move his arms up and get the chance to free himself. Before Shadow could grab at him again, Michael quickly dodged and moved the silver fox to the side. Having him land on the floor as the bunny quickly turned and crawled over to his console.

Shadow reached forward at him. Grabbing him by the arm to halt his button pressing finger. Although the sound of a turned off console showed that it was too late. The ding being heard to show the screen turning to black. Shadow had failed. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” He screamed in agony. He lost to the rabbit who was starting to be free of his grip as Michael got himself up to stand and shouted victory. 

“I DID IT! I WON!!!! IN YOUR FFAACCEE!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I CAN’T BEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

(Flashback End)  
“And then the cops were sent because we were screaming loud all the time.” Shadow finished the story with him taking a sigh with a smile at the end. “Good day it was.”

“Yeah, because you owed me blizzards big time. Both for the suffering of my throat and the suffering of my soul.” Michael said to the fox. 

“Ha. I wish I could have seen it.” Fever came along while bringing Trish with her as the two drank from their cup.

“Oh I heard Michael scream. He can be hardcore. I am shocked he yells loudly.” Katrice said as she was eating away some popcorn. 

“Well I am a gamer. Gamers yell to assert dominance.” The bunny humorously adds the fact like it was real.

Jake looked over to the rabbit and silver fox. The story did get him to think of something. The movie. Where did it go? Did it go back to the store? Did it go back to Shadow’s shelf? Did Michael burn it? The tabby had to know the answer right away. What happened to that cursed film?

“Hey guys.” Jake was able to get the attention of the two important hosts of the party. “What exactly happened with the disc?”

Shadow seemed happy to explain the aftermath of what happened after the cops were gone. “Well, Michael took it and buried it in his yard.”

“A zombie movie that deserves to stay underground. It is a fitting end to the film...all of it...hehehehe.” Michael was letting out his devilish laughter complete with a smile.

Katrice gently patted her boyfriend's head to keep him calm and sane. Evan then started to come over after having to had gone to the bathroom during the time that Shadow was talking about the flashback of yesterday. He came over to the group that was sitting and standing in the living room.

“Uhh guys. Why was this on the sink?” He pulled out a dirty disc case that was on his wrapped hand. 

Shadow and Michael looked over to the coyote and, for the first time in their lives, they had felt fear crawling up into their spines. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. There in the hands of Evan was that same thing that they both saw disappear forever and be buried into the ground. It was the Dawn Of The Dead movie. 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” They both screamed. Michael having to hold onto his red panda girlfriend as a defense. 

“H-how did it get here? Shadow, did you dig it up?!” Michael looked over to the silver fox who had a pillow and had his helmet flap down to cover his face.

“No! Is this some prank of yours?!” Shadow yelled back in a muffled voice as Michael shook his head quickly.

“What in the hell is this thing…?” Before any more questions could be asked, the sound of the doorbell alerted all of their attention. Making some jump and gasp in fear. 

This took the opportunity for the raccoon to take advantage of this cursed movie. She grabbed the case out from the coyote’s hand and ran to the door. Gulping down the last of her drink before throwing the cup away and opening it.

“Trick or Treat!” The small adorable trick or treaters said at the same time. 

“Here.” Fever gave the kids some candy but also were able to give the disc case to one of them.

“What is this?” The lion cub looked at it and questioned what in the world was wrong with the raccoon.

“It’s a movie.” Fever said to the still questioning cub.

“What the heck is it about?”

“Something your parents will complain about on Boomerbook.” Fever closed the door on the kids before they could protest or try to return the case. She turned and looked at the eyes all on her. “Boom. Problem solved.”

“Well thanks Fever.” Shadow said as he started to feel the tension all coming down to an ease. 

Trish comes over to the raccoon with a drink in her hand. “Here you go you big champion you. Next time don’t throw the cup.”

Fever smiled and took the rewarding drink. “I’ll try, but no promises.” When she went to take a drink, she immediately spat it out. Trish and the others looked at her as if something was wrong with her. Did Trish get the wrong drink? Was this soda of hers flat? Did the cup have a strange taste to it?

She looked into the cup she drank from and then began to have her eyelids go up so high that it could reach the moon. Fear overtook her as her tail curled up and her fur was starting to stick up. She began to reach her hand down to the cup and slowly started to pull out what she had discovered. In her shaky palm was the thing they thought was gone forever. In everyone’s line of sight, the dvd case was there, being wet from the contents inside of the plastic red cup.

Everyone screamed in pure terror. How in the heck was this even possible? This thing really was cursed! Worser than any mummies curse it seemed. Everyone was panicking and starting to hide behind others and furniture they were sitting on. It truly was becoming the scariest night of the year.

“IS THIS HOW WE GO OUT?! BY SOME CURSED MOVIE?!” Michael screamed out while having Katrice be his trusty and mighty shield.

“I’M SORRY MICHAEL! I JUST WANTED TO GET BACK AT YOU!” Shadow says while starting to build a pillow fort with his helmet flap still covering his face.

Katrice looked at the thing that was dropped on the floor with Fever jumping away and getting to be on top of the couch with Trish just walking away from it without any care nor worries in the world. It was something evil. Something you couldn’t throw away. Something you couldn’t give to somebody. It would always stay by your side. Forever. Unless, something happened to the important circular media that was inside the plastic casing. 

“Fever...give me your flamethrower.” Katrice said in a seriously cool and badass tone. The raccoon began to pull out her spray and lighter combo weapon and tosses it over to the mad and determined red panda. 

“What are you gonna do honey?” Michael was worried Katrice would be hurt. Either by the flamethrower creation or by the evil powers the movie carried or maybe both.

“I’m gonna destroy this thing. No one makes my rabbit be scared in fear!”

“Awwwwe. Thanks babe.”

Katrice looked over to Fever that was still standing on top of the couch. “I need you to open it. Once you do, get the disc out so I can burn it until it cracks.”

“Aye aye captain!” With one big girl gulp, Fever crushed the cup in her tight grip on it as she dropped it to the side and hopped off. Her paws landed right next to the disc. She picked the case up and started to try to pry her fingers to open it. It was tougher than it looks.

No extra clamps to keep it locked and secure. Nothing to hold the plastic case. This thing really refused to open. It was not going to give up that easy. It refused to show it’s weakness. Fever growled and started to bite the casing with her sharp raccoon teeth. She was having it seem to be in pain. The sound of agony could be heard coming from that dvd that was inside. This thing rejected death.

“GET OUT YOU WASTE OF SPACE MEDIA!” Fever smacked it by the table that housed the drinks and food. It groaned in suffering from the bite marks and the hardwood cracking a bit of the shell. 

Finally, she was able to get her fingers to pry open the case and in one powerful banshee like scream, she ripped the shell open with the shiny silver object ejecting out of its two plastic pieces that hold it together. It screamed at the red panda like some unknown creature. It was exposed to the world, with the air and the heat hurting its round shiny body.

This thing was an abomination on mammals. It had to be destroyed. Katrice flicked the light and aimed it right at the screaming disc. Her finger on the top of the spray. She grinned wickedly as slow heavy metal guitars began to play before her. 

“THE ONLY THING YOU SHALL FEAR, IS ME!!!!” She sprayed the flames right on the disc. It shrieked in real agony. The disc itself couldn’t contain the amount of flames that was starting to stick to its coating. It wasn’t moving as it was weak. The case was trying to escape Fever’s hands to try to spare the dvd that was going to be destroyed by the mammal that kept that homemade flamethrower going.

It began to crack. Then another crack was made. The disc itself was going to break at any moment. Katrice kept going on. “BURN! YOU SHALL BURN AND NEVER COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE YOU VILE THING!”

It letted out a final scream that made all of the lights start to flicker. It was close to death. With cracking being heard within the painful screeches. A good set of seconds later, the disc was splitting into parts. The flames kept pushing on without stopping. The case couldn’t reach its source of life in time. Soon, the disc cracked into many pieces as the case exploded into dust right onto the raccoons hands. 

The fire spewing stopped. The red panda lowered her two weapons and looked at the chaos she had caused. The disc was destroyed. The curse was broken forever. Everyone looked at her, as she said it was over. The dvd was in shambles. The cursed movie was now gone. Forever. To never be seen again. They all were spared.

CAST:  
Michael belongs to SpazzieBunnie  
Shadow belongs to Shadow_Darkclaw  
Katrice belongs to Msitubeatz  
Fever belongs to Feverwildehopps  
Trish belongs to Trashasaurusrex  
Jake belongs to KingdomOfKitten  
Tee belongs to TonyCalderon3rd  
Evan belongs to wartoxdude


End file.
